Amigos ¿O algo mas?
by Impulse Giirl
Summary: Ashley, es una nueva integrante que apenas llega al equipo, pero comienza a agradarle a alguien en especial ¿Sera esto una solo una amistad o habra algo mas detras de todo eso?
1. La chica misteriosa

**Holaaaa! Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirloo! 3 Ahora vamos con la historia ^_^**

* * *

Capitulo: 1 La chica misteriosa

Monte Justicia 14 de diciembre 16:15 pm

Todo estaba como de costumbre , Megan preparaba sus galletas , Wally ya se habia comido una bandeja de ellas ,mientras Conner , Dick y Artemisa estaban sentados en el sofa , Zatanna estaba mirando una revista con Rocket y Aqualad leia un libro

-aaaaah-se quejo esto se esto poniendo demasiado aburrido dijo levantandose del sofa para ir con Megan

- Que ? extrañas que te moleste Rapunsel dijo Wally con un tono burlon mientras levantaba una ceja

Artemisa se acerco y golpeo en la cabeza

-Oye , sin agresion fisica- agrego Wally frotandose donde lo habia golpeado Artemisa

-No empiecen- Contesto Dick antes de que Artemisa pudiera decir algo

Mientras , Megan sacaba sus galletas del horno

-Aqui tienen- dijo con tono amable mientras pon a la bandeja sobre la mesada. Tipico de Megan siempre tan amable

Todos se acercaron a comer antes de que Wally "atacara" la bandeja de galletas

-Estan deliciosas-Dijo Wally guiñandole un ojo a la marciana

-Gracias Wally-le sonrio al pelirrojo, quien devolvio la sonrisa.

Cuando de repente se escucho a Batman hablar

-Equipo, todos a la sala de entrenamiento ahora

-Genial por fin algo de diversion!-Exclamo Zatanna se puso de pie y dejo

la revista sobre la mesada de la cocina

Todos se levantaron y fueron a la sala de entrenamiento donde Batman los esperaba, a su lado habia una chica alta, de pelo negro y largo con el flequillo al costado, al parecer tenia de 13 o 14 años de edad , ojos color cafe , con una sonrisa agradable. Vestia una camisa cuadrille amarilla y rosada, debajo de ella una musculosa blanca y unos jens gastados. Detras de ella habia una valija roja con un cierre dorado (*-*)

Los 8 chicos se pararon frente a ella y la miraron de arriba abajo

-Ella es Ashley , su nueva compañera, muestrenle la cueva ella tambien va a vivir aqui asi que llevenla a una habitacion para que deje sus cosas -Dijo Batman, luego se retiro dejando solos a los ahora 9 adolecentes

* * *

(Se los dejo asi para que se lo imaginen :33)  
**Heyyy si fue corto lo se pero si puedo subo el segundo capitulo lo mas rapido que pueda :D Ojala les gustee dedicado para: Vanina Angie (^_^)/ y un saludoo a todos los fanfictionerss! *u* REVIEWS :3 **


	2. Capitulo 2 (-)

**Heyyy! Volvi me extrañaronn!? (-NOOOOOOOOOO! ¬¬)…. Bueno sigamos con la historia (-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! xD)**

* * *

Capitulo: 2 Un poco de divercion...

Megan dio un paso adelante y le presento al equipo

-Yo soy Megan , el es Conner , ella es Artemisa , Wally , Robin ,Zatanna ,Kaldur y Rocket – Dijo , mientras le señalaba uno por uno

Wally se acerco y le dijo – ¿Y cuáles son tus poderes exactamente?

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- Levanto una ceja –Enrrealidadad no me gustaría dejarlos sordos –Rio-HAHAHAHA Basicamente tengo los poderes de Canario negro, ella es mi mentora-Sonrió

-Genial – dijo Megan

-Vamos , te llevaremos a tu cuarto para que puedas dejar tus cosas, y luego te mostraremos la cueva – Señalo Kaldur con tono de líder

-Bien-dijo, volvió a sonreír y fue a tomar su valija

-Necesitas ayuda – pregunto Dick con tono amable

-ammm no gracias- contesto la chica muy cordialmente, mientras tomaba su valija

_"Después de todo este equipo no esta tan mal"_ pensó mirando a Wally y a Dick

Los jóvenes la llevaron por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a lo que ahora iba a ser su cuarto

-Bueno este es tu cuarto – dijo Zatanna le sonrió Ashley la miro un poco confundida y le devolvió la sonrisa pero había notado algo extraño en Zatanna era como una sonrisa falsa una sonrisa vacía pero no le dio importancia.

-Te dejaremos sola para que puedas acomodar tu cosas- dijo Megan Todos se retiraron

-Para cualquier cosa que necesites estaremos en la cocina- aclaro Dick , con un tono amable

"tranquilízate ¿qué rayos te pasa? solo está siendo amable con ella " pensó Zatanna y suspiro suavemente

Todos se fueron dejando sola a Ashley.

Quien se sentó sobre la cama cuando escucho la suave melodía de Echo de Jason Walker , claro era el tono de su celular ,lo saco de su bolsillo y miro decepcionada _"otra vez Nooo! Ya basta, no te voy a contestar"_ pensó, y se que do mirando la pantalla de su "BlackBerry" por unos instantes, luego lo apago y lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche, estuvo un rato sentada en la cama , se levanto y se fue directo a la cocina.

Cuando llego vio que solo Artemisa, Wally, Megan y Dick estaban en la cocina.

Megan preparaba la cena y hablaba con Artemisa estaba sentanda en uno de los asientos junto a la mesada

Dick estaba en el sofa con Wally

Wally le hace una señal para que se siente en el sofá

_"por que no?"_ pensó, se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un espacio entre Dick y Wally. se sentía comoda entre ellos, después de todo había crecido con 2 hermanos mayores y su padre , su madre había muerto por lo cual ella estaba acostumbrada a estar entre chicos y además ellos habían sido la razón por la cual decidió no ocultar su poder

"_Qué diablos me está pasando_ "pensó Artemisa _"no, no puedo sentir celos de Wally, hay por favor claro que no son celos_" cuando de repente algo la saco de sus pensamientos, sintio un golpe detras de la cabeza y luego escucho una risa era Wally le habia tiraddo un almohadon del sofa en la cabeza y Artemisa no se habia percatado de eso

-Rapunseeel! despiertaa!-Dijo el velocista

-WAALLYY!-La arquera grito toltal mente molesta-PODRIAS MADURAR ALGUNA VEZ!-

-Tal vez- dijo el pelirrojo-HAHAHAHA! NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO TE DIERAS CUENTA HAHAHA

-aaaaah eres insoportable!-bufo la rubia, Mientras se lavantaba y caminaba amenasante hacia el pelirrojo

Pero en el fondo sentía la arquera realmente estaba celosa aunque lo negara, ella estaba celosa

de aquel chico que la molesto desde que había llegado al equipo , de aquel chico un inmaduro

Insoportable e irritante chico.

-Oh, vamos fue solo un almohadon no te pongas violenta-Respondio trantando de tranquillizarla

-Hahahahaha te dije que no se daría cuenta hahahaha –dijo Ashley entre risas

-HAHAHAHAHA-Rieron ambos

Artemisa se enfureció aun mas , saco otro almohadón del sofá y comenzó a golpear a Wally

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!- Grito Artemisa mientras lo golpeaba

-Creo que ahora va enserio viejo HAHAHAHAHA-dijo Dick entre risas

-Aaaaawwww que tierna relación llevan ¿no crees Robin?- Dijo Ashley , Artemis le lanzo un almohadón y siguió golpeando a Wally

-Oye Ash ayúdame-dijo el pelirrojo intentando detener a Artemisa con sus manos aunque era inutil

-Lo siento, esto es muy divertido como para detenerlo-La pelinegra sonrió

Unas horas desoues todos volvieron a sus hogares, excepto claro los que vivian en Monte Justicia. Cuando terminaron la cena todos fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar en la noche todo era un silencio inmenso, todo tan tranquilo y pacifico…

* * *

**Uff lo termine después de varios diass FUCK YEAH bueno que puedo decir amm GRACIAS POR LEER esta cap fue mas laargoo (creo xD) **

**Aaah y Dedicado Para Vanina Angie! REVIEWS PARA TODOSSS! Y HASTA LA PROXIMAA! ;D**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Buuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssss ssss Gente! ;D Regreeeeseee vaaamos cooon eeel cap pooooor queeee niiiii creeeeaaas queeee voooy a hablarrrr asiiiiiií ennnnn tuuuuuu cabezaaaaa tooooooooooooooodoo ellll raaatooooooo xD naah enserio cansa U_U**

* * *

Capitulo: 3 Familia

Monte Justicia 15 de diciembre 7:15 Am

Ashley o Ash (el apodo que Wally le había puesto maso menos 10 minutos después de conocerla) se despertó con  
el típico sonido de la alarma del celular, suspiro y metió la cabeza debajo del almohadón

-No ahora-bufo, no es nada agradable levantarse temprano en invierno, pero no tenía otra opción, así que se puso sus pantuflas rojas, las que combinaban perfectamente con su camisón y fue a cambiarse.  
Poco después salió de la habitación con una calza negra, una sudadera gris.

Cantando "I I follow, I follow you" una y otra vez en una tonada pegajosa  
_"parece que todos están dormidos"_ pensó, se puso la capucha y fue directo al baño para lavarse la cara y peinarse.  
Una vez allí peino su larga cabellera negra , se lavó la cara y salió rápidamente sin hacer ruido alguno.  
Llego a los "tubos z" ya lista para ir a su destino…

Ciudad Gótica, 15 de diciembre 7:30 Am

La pelinegra lanzo un suspiro y empezó a caminar.

Después de un rato llego a un barrio de, por así decirlo "Clase Alta" y se quedó mirando una gran casa roja, los marcos de las ventanas eran blancos y amplio garaje se veía a un lado de la bellísima casa. Se podía ver tristeza en los sus ojos como si una lagrima intentara salir de sus ojos cafés luego miro al suelo por unos instantes y avanzo, toco el timbre el clásico timbre, (Ding Dong) rápidamente una señora de cabello castaño le abrió la puerta tenia puesto un delantal azul y blanco llevaba un plumero en la mano la mano izquierda, obviamente era la mucama

-¿Que se le ofrece?-Dijo muy cordialmente la castaña, detras de ella habia una hermosa sala con un sofa negro,una mesa de madera color robley unas altas bibliotecas, Ashley no contesto solo sequito la capucha y miro la miro con desconfianza y algo de tristeza y furia a la vez, pues esa casa no le traía buenos recuerdos.

-Pase, por favor – La mucama la había reconocido se corrio de la puerta y la dejo entrar

-¿Cuánto quieres por no decirle a nadie que estuve aquí?- Contesto sacando su billetera

-No podría aceptar su dinero-negó con la cabeza

-Ten 50$ y recuerda que no estuve aqui-  
corrió hacia arriba por las largas escaleras tambien color roble y camino por un pasillo largo hasta llegar a una habitació con la paredes blancas con puntos rojos habia un amplio armario con algunas fotos y una cama de dos plasas con sabanas animal print rosas. Tomo un bolso negro, que guardaba debajo de la cama y unas fotos, su netbook unos libros y unas cuantas cosas mas.  
Hasta que encontró una foto en su caja de madera, era ella de pequeña con su hermano mayor era bastante parecido a ella solo que tenia los ojos verdes, que habia heredado de su madre, sus ojos enrojecieron estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto

-Dijiste que siempre me protegerías- susurro –donde estas ahora que te necesito- una lagrima bajo por su  
mejilla-lo prometiste-volvió a susurrar –supongo que de ti aprendí que la gente jamás cumple sus promesas –  
sus voz se quebró totalmente pero pudo decir algo mas –Creo que esa fue la lección que querías dejarme- Su  
hermano había muerto en un accidente hacia ya cuatro años y ella todavía no lo superaba, se sentía totalmente vulnerable sin él.

Seco sus lágrimas y salió de la habitación , bajo las escaleras sin decir nada y salió de allí cerró la  
puerta de la casa tan violentamente como le fue posible.

Afuera llovía bastante fuerte, al parecer iba a nevar así que se apresuro.

Ya en los "tubos z" por los cuales había llegado estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho una voz detrás de ella

-¿Hace cuánto no gritas?-era Cheshire la chica se dio vuelta y la miro sorprendida pero no puedo decir nada solo retrocedió

-Estás perdiendo tu habilidad ¿verdad?-Se acercó uno pasos-pero tus demás poderes aun sirven-Ashley trago saliva y por fin pudo hablar

-¿C-como lo sabes?-estaba muy confundida

-Eso no importa-la tomo del brazo -tus poderes servirían de mucho a la liga de las sombras-

-NUNCA!-grito retrocedió aún mas

-Pero, sería una pena que Canario Negro se enterara ¿No lo crees? Tal vez no volvería a confiar en ti-Se acercó y acorralo a Ashley contra la pared y tenía su espada en el cuello de la chica

-No te creería- contesto intentando evitar que la espada de Cheshire toque su cuello

Cheshire quito la espada de su cuello y se la puso en el brazo –En caso de que cambies de opinión la propuesta sigue en pie -le realizo una cortada en el brazo izquierdo-esto es para que no lo olvides-

-ARGH!-en ese momento recordó que tenían entrenamiento a las 8:30 con Canario Negro y ya eran las 8:15 por lo tenía que volver a la cueva.

-Déjala en paz!-Grito un chico de gafas oscuras y cabello negro, era Dick que también se dirigía a Monte justicia.

-Creo que estoy sobrando aquí-respondió Cheshire tiro a la chica al suelo, soltó una bomba de humo y desapareció

-Estas bien-dijo acercándose a Ashley

-Sí-contesto, tratando de levantarse-AARGH-se quejó apretando su herida para evitar que siguiera sangrando

-Ten- dijo el chico maravilla se quitó la campera que llevaba puesta y la puso sobre los hombros de la bella chica, al sentir las manos de Dick sobre sus hombros se sonrojo sintió tanta protección y seguridad, era como si nada más pudiera lastimarla, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios para ella era el momento perfecto, a pesar de estar totalmente empapada en invierno y con una herida que podía ser grave, ella deseaba que todo se quedara así para siempre-Vamos, tienes que vendar eso- señalando su herida, la levanto y ambos se dirigieron a los "tubos z".(N/A:Now kisss! okno ._.)

* * *

**(/-\) lo hice lo mas rapido que pude asi que ojala lo allan disfrutadooo! AAAH y Young Justice No me pertenece e_e**

**\(*-*)/ Dedicado para Vanina Angie**


End file.
